


a little cold

by fairyhong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, hwa worries abt everyone while everyone worries abt him, ish, seonghwa gay panic, seonghwa is sick, seongsang like each other, the other members do appear at the beginning and ending btw!!, they're the cutest ok, yeosang confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyhong/pseuds/fairyhong
Summary: in which seonghwa is sick and hong, being the Best Leader, didn't allow him to go to practice. thankfully, later, his pretty groupmate yeosang came in and made his original plans of moping around in bed all day a whole lot better.





	a little cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i'm still a newbie so pls go easy on me akshsm i got this idea from the kdrama Just Between Lovers :') the main leads kissed while the girl was sick and she was like omg NO u'll catch my cold,, and he did end up catching the cold and that's essentially what happened here. ok, happy reading !!!!

one night, the eight members of ateez went to get dinner together at a local restaurant. throughout the whole day, seonghwa felt off; an itchy feeling was evident against his throat. he tried clearing his throat multiple times but it didn't work. then, at dinnertime, it hit him.

the boys were all conversing with one another. yunho complimented wooyoung on his powerful performance the day before, since he didn't have the chance to earlier. san and hongjoong talked about which song off their latest album was their favorite, and yeosang, jongho and mingi were playing rock paper scissors to see who would pay for all three of their desserts.

seonghwa smiled as he looked around the table. he caught yeosang's eyes. yeosang flashed him a cute, small smile and seonghwa returned it, though his smile was a shy one.

seonghwa then looked down, and suddenly, the itchy feeling in his throat from earlier felt much worse. he coughed a few times, though they were scattered coughs, so no one really took notice.

after a few minutes, he coughed multiple times in a row, enough to cause the other members to cease the coverstations they were engaged in. 

wooyoung, who was sitting diagonal to seonghwa, asked, "hyung, are you okay?!" mingi, who was sat next to seonghwa patted his back a few times, a bit too hard for seonghwa's liking, but, hey, it's the thought that counts.

seonghwa cleared his throat and waved his hands in front of him, quickly assuring the members, "yeah, i'm fine! don't worry about me." 

hongjoong looked at him from across the table and scrunched his eyebrows up together in worry. seonghwa looked around and said, "please continue eating and chatting. i'm okay, promise." 

the others glanced at each other in doubt and slowly began to errupt in coversation again. yeosang, though, kept quiet in the seat next to seonghwa, deciding to keep an eye on him.

after a few minutes, yeosang noticed seonghwa physically struggling not to cough. he tilted his head back and his eyes filled with tears before he closed them tightly and attempted to clear his throat. yeosang felt a peng in his heart at the sight. seonghwa was trying his best not to worry the other members.

he moved to place his hand on seonghwa's knee and smiled once he looked over at him. "it's okay," he mouthed. 

seonghwa nodded once, took a deep breath, turned his head, and let out the coughs he was holding back. they came from deep in his chest, and hurt quite a lot. hongjoong abruptly stood up and said, "seonghwa-ssi, you're clearly sick. i can't allow you to come to practice tomorrow in this condition." 

seonghwa quickly opened his mouth to argue, but instead of making a sound, another set of coughs slipped out. hongjoong caught on to his original plan and firmly told him, "no objections. don't even try to argue with me."

seonghwa visibly deflated in his seat. "but..." 

hongjoong sat back down. "no buts. you have to put your health first." 

"yeah, hyung," added san. "you won't miss much, and you catch up quickly quickly amyway! you'll be okay missin' practice once." he smiled.

seonghwa felt a bit reassured at that. he was a quick learner. as he thought to himself, he noticed yeosang hadn't moved his hand from his knee. he looked to the side, at yeosang, and found the boy's face ridden with worry.

seonghwa hated the thought of making his family, ateez, worried, but it upset him more to see how deeply worried yeosang was. "okay, fine, i won't go to practice tomorrow," he told the group, but his eyes didn't leave yeosang's as he said it.

yeosang nodded and smiled softly at seonghwa. he squeezed his knee once before moving his hand away. 

***

it was the next morning, and honestly seonghwa felt absolutely wrecked. not only was his head poundimg but he also hardly got any sleep.

he tossed and turned in his bed before deciding to lay on his back. he stared up at the ceiling. the other members had already left for practice, so he was alone and more than a little sad about it. since even before they'd debuted he has never truly been on his own, at least not in their dorm, that was actually quite big for a rookie group's. 

he coughed from the bottom of his chest, which hurt an insane amount, and at this point, he thought dying wasn't such a bad option.

he pouted to himself and went as far as whining a bit. he hated this so much. he would have rather practiced for 48 hours straight than be locked up in his room.

then, he realized he's not exactly locked up. he could get up, he could still be productive. he told the members he wouldn't go to practice but he didn't promise to stay in bed the whole time.

he cleared his throat and slowly sat up. he felt something rush to his head and his vision went blurry for a few seconds. he shook his head and said, "okay, seonghwa, maybe being productive isn't gonna work out. but you could at least get up and take your medicine, yeah?" 

he then realized he was talking to himself. outloud. "i'm going insane, huh? this sickness is really getting t-" 

suddenly, he heard the front door to their dorm open. he quickly jumped back into bed and a rush of fear came over him. who the hell could it be? the other members were all at pratice and their manager would have definetely texted before barging in...

'oh god, is it a burglar? is this how i'm gonna go? is it finally happening?' he thought. he looked up to the sky- or the ceiling, in his case- and made a quick prayer asking for this not to be the end. 

then, he looked around for something he could use as a weapon. all he found, really, was the lamp on his bedside table. he slowly got up, unplugged the lamp from the wall, grabbed it, and slowly walked towards the door to his bedroom.

he cracked the door open enough to slip his head out to peer into the hallway. he was met with nothing. he looked upwards again and felt his chest tighten and throat itch. 'not now,' he thought to himself.

he slipped into the hallway, lamp in hand, and walked towards their living room area. still, no one was there. 'was i hearing things?' 

then, suddenly, he heard someone from behind him ask, "hyung?" he let out a scream, and honestly, it sounded like it came from an elementary school girl. how embarrassing.

the owner of the voice walked forward and tapped his shoulder. seonghwa quickly turned around and was met with none other than his groupmate, yeosang. 

he let out a sigh of relief, then slapped yeosang's shoulder. "god, yeosang! i was scared for my life!" yeosang let out a laugh. straight in his face. wow, okay.

seonghwa jokingly glared at him. actually, it wasn't exactly jokingly, he was a little annoyed, but hearing yeosang's laugh was more than enough to lighten up the mood and make him feel fuzzy inside. 

as he waited for the younger to stop laughing, his bottom lip poked out in a pout. "okay, i get it, i was being stupid..." he then let out a few coughs.

yeosang automatically stopped laughing and grabbed onto both of seonghwa's arms. "i think you should head back to bed. here, i'll help you."

he grabbed the lamp from his hand, wrapped an arm around one of seonghwa's and walked him back into his room. seonghwa sat on the bed against the headboard, not wanting to lay down yet. yeosang gave a disapproving look. after placing the lamp where it belonged, he lifted the blanket up to cover seonghwa's lower half.

yeosang sat on the edge of the bed and place a hand on top of one of seonghwa's. he used the other hand to push his hair off his forehead. "are you okay now?" he asked, moving his hand from his hair to his shoulder.

seonghwa looked down at their hands, then at yeosang's face, and felt his face grow hot. "i don't think so. i'm like, really warm right now..." yeosang tilted his head, then leaned forward and placed his forehead against seonghwa's.

seonghwa let out a squawk and moved back. "wha-" he started. "i was just checking your temperature," yeosang replied before he had a chance to ask. "please stay still."

seonghwa looked anywhere but at yeosang's face and reluctantly said, "okay..." he really hoped the younger boy couldn't hear his heartbeat because he heard it hammering away in his own ears.

yeosang leaned forward again and closed his eyes. seonghwa had no where to look but at yeosang, really, and when he had originally planned to close his eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of yeosang's pretty lashes. 

'he's so pretty,' seonghwa couldn't help but think. after a few seconds, yeosang moved back a few inches and seonghwa had to stop himself from chasing after him, and quickly shifted his eyes downward.

"yeah, hyung, you're really warm. i think you should sleep more," he told him, full of worry.

seonghwa nodded. "thank you for being so caring. i really appreciate you, yeo," he told him. he glanced over to yeosang's hand that was still rested on top of his. suddenly, a tiny boost of confidence filled him, and he decided to turn his hand over and interlock their fingers together, albeit shyly.

yeosang let out a breath which caused seonghwa to look up at him. "it's really no problem, hyung... i'll always care for you since you always treat me so kindly. you mean a lot to me, and you make me feel safe and comfortable all the time. i just want to give back to you." 

he smiled shyly at the older and squeezed his hand. seonghwa felt his heart clench and yeosang's sweet words, and he felt so grateful that yeosang, who was usually more reserved, felt comfortable because of him.

after his thoughts past by, he had only just noticed how close their faces were to each other, and out of shyness, he looked down at their clasped hands again. he felt his heart race in this chest again. 

they both squeezed their hands at the same time, which caused seonghwa to let out a soft laugh. he looked up at the younger yet again. yeosang glanced down at seonghwa's lips, then up at his eyes. seonghwa easily took the hint and slowly lifted a hand up.

he tucked a piece of hair behind yeosang's ear and leaned forward, closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit before slotting his lips against his.

yeosang reacted right away, kissing him back as seonghwa placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

after a few seconds, seonghwa jumped back and gasped, covering his mouth. yeosang's eyes shot open in a slight panic. "oh god, i forgot i'm sick!" he said, muffled behind his hand.

yeosang let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. he then moved to straddle seonghwa's lap before responding. "hyung, do you even know how long i waited for this?" he asked.

seonghwa felt his face heat up as yeosang continued, wrapping his arms around his neck, "i'm not letting a little cold get in the way of this. unless..."

yeosang's eyes travelled down to his lips, then back to his eyes. "you don't want to?" 

seonghwa placed his hands on yeosang's hips and pouted, "that's not fair at all and you know it." the younger giggled and started playing with the hair on seonghwa's nape. 

seonghwa still wasn't convinced. "but seriously, what if you catch my cold?"

yeosang looked up and pretended like he was thinking. "hmm... seongie hyung can just take care of me 'til i get better then, right?" 

seonghwa felt his heart quite literally combust at the sound of the nickname yeosang just provided him with. he bit his bottom lip and nodded as he looked into yeosang's eyes, finally giving in. he glanced down at his lips and suddenly felt shy. 

fortunately, yeosang took charge instead. he giggled and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips softly against seonghwa's.

the older of the two kissed him back just as softly, smiling into the kiss. a few moments later, yeosang sat up on his knees, not detaching their lips, wanting to change the angle a bit, deepening the kiss.

seonghwa took a breath through his nose at his action and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him flush against this upper half. their kisses turned from soft and sweet to messy and open-mouthed. 

yeosang tangled his hands into the older's hair and bit his bottom lip, lightly tugging at it. seonghwa hummed before reluctantly pulling away, reaching a hand up to lightly run a hand through yeosang's hair.

"as much as i want to continue, i don't think it's smart to, considering..." yeosang pouted and sat back down on his lap and replied, "i guess..." 

seonghwa smiled and placed his hands on yeosang's cheeks, then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "okay, i have two questions." yeosang tilted his head at him. "yeah?"

"first, do you mind me asking how you feel about me? it's okay if you don't want to tell me, i just wanted to ask for reference," he rambled on. "yeah, that's it. for reference, not lik-" yeosang cut him off by covering his mouth. 

"hyung, you're so lame," he laughed. "i like you. wasn't it obvious?" seonghwa felt like he short circuited at those words. 

seonghwa leaned forward and buried his face into yeosang's neck. his skin was burning, so he was sure yeosang could feel it.

yeosang giggled and ran a hand through seonghwa's hair. "my seongie hyung is so cute," he cooed. seonghwa groaned and wrapped his arms around the younger, taking another minute to cool down.

he slowly moved back again and peered at yeosang's face. "you didn't have to say it so abruptly, sheesh... but, i also like you a lot," he responded shyly.

yeosang smiled shyly and his eyes lit up at seonghwa's words. he was clearly happy because of them, and suddenly, seonghwa wished he confessed a long time ago. yeosang squished his cheeks and quickly pecked his lips before realizing, "oh, wait, you said you had another question, right?"

seonghwa thought for a few seconds and said, "oh, yeah! why are you here, anyway? like, not at practice?" yeosang's eyes shot open and he yelled, "CRAP!" before scrambling off of seonghwa's lap. "i needed to get a change of clothes because i ran out at the practice room!" he quickly turned towards the door and ran a few steps before turning around and pecking seonghwa's lips again. "i'll see you later, okay? sleep some more!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

seonghwa was stunned. then, he burst out laughing. he found it funny that all of that happened in such a short amount of time. then, he thought back to their kisses and to yeosang's pretty voice saying the words, "i like you", and he felt warmth rise to his face again. he smiled widely and slid down the bed. he laid back and stared at the ceiling, looking forward to seeing yeosang again. maybe they'll have a future together... seonghwa was very excited to see what's to come.

***

the next morning, the 7 members of ateez gathered around yeosang's bed after he texted the groupchat, telling them he doesn't feel well.

hongjoong wondered out loud, "how did yeosang get sick? did he catch seonghwa's cold?" yeosang looked up at seonghwa, who was standing the closest to him, and they both exchanged small smiles, the secret of the day before in their hearts and resting feather-light on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i hope u enjoyed ): i was just rlly inspired ok !! my twitter is @ angelyeos in case u wanna follow me there uwu


End file.
